Das Blut unserer Väter
Das Blut unserer Väter ist eine Kurzgeschichte von E. Daniel Arey, welche auf der offiziellen Seite veröffentlicht wurde. Charaktere Das Blut unserer Väter EEtwas hatte König Varian Wrynn aus einem tiefen Schlaf gerissen. Reglos stand er im Dämmerlicht, als ein schwaches Tropfen in der Ferne von den Wänden der Burg Sturmwind widerhallte. Schrecken überkam ihn, denn er hatte dieses Geräusch schon früher gehört. Vorsichtig schob sich Varian zur Tür vor und presste sein Ohr gegen das polierte Eichenholz. Nichts. Keine Bewegung. Keine Schritte. Dann, ganz weit entfernt, das gedämpfte Geräusch einer Menge, die irgendwo außerhalb des Schlosses jubelte. Habe ich die heutige Zeremonie verschlafen? Wieder dieses merkwürdige Tropfen, es hallte dieses Mal vom eisigen Boden wider, klar und nass. Varian öffnete langsam die Tür und spähte in den Gang. Der Korridor war düster und still. Selbst die Fackeln schienen in einem kalten Licht aufzuflackern, nur um sofort wieder zu erlöschen. Varian war ein Mann, der sich selbst nur wenige Gemütsregungen erlaubte, doch jetzt spürte er ein Gefühl in sich aufkeimen – etwas Altes oder ganz Neues, vielleicht auch etwas lange Vergessenes. Fast war es wie das Gefühl von kindlicher... Angst? Er schüttelte den Gedanken schnell ab. Er war Lo'Gosh, der Geisterwolf. Der kriegerische Gladiator, der sowohl Feinde als auch Freunde mit Furcht erfüllte. Und dennoch wurde er dieses tiefsitzende Unwohlsein und die Vorahnung von Gefahr nicht los, die sich jetzt seines Körpers bemächtigten. Als er in den Gang hinaustrat bemerkte Varian, dass seine Wachen nicht auf ihren gewohnten Posten standen. Sind denn alle mit den Vorbereitungen für den Tag des Gedenkens beschäftigt? Oder steckt etwas anderes, Schlimmeres dahinter? Vorsichtig schlich er den schwach beleuchteten Gang entlang und betrat den großen, vertrauten Thronsaal der Burg Sturmwind. Doch jetzt schienen seine Wände anders zu sein, größer, düsterer und leer. Von der Steindecke hoch oben hingen mit dem goldenen Gesicht eines Löwen, dem Symbol für die Stärke und den Stolz der großartigen Nation Sturmwind, bestickte Wimpelketten wie protzige Spinnweben. Hochaufgelöstes Bild herunterladen In der Finsternis hörte Varian einen gedämpften Schrei und dann ein plötzliches Schlurfen. Blitzschnell richtete er den Blick auf den Boden, wo eine deutliche Blutspur in die Mitte des Raumes führte. Mit Müh' und Not erkannte er im Dunkeln zwei Gestalten, die wild miteinander kämpften. Als seine Augen sich endlich an das mangelnde Licht gewöhnt hatten, sah er einen Mann auf den Knien, blutverschmiert und verwundet. Über ihm erhob sich die Gestalt einer Frau. Varian erkannte sie sofort. Ihr deformierter Umriss verriet die Entstellung Ihres Körpers und ihrer Seele. Es war Garona die Halborcin, halb Draenei, halb Orc. Die Assassine, die Gul'dans kranker Geist erschaffen hatte. Ungläubig starrte Varian sie an. Frisches Blut troff langsam die Klinge der Halborcin bis zur rasiermesserscharfen Spitze entlang und tropfte auf den Marmorboden, wo es fast anmutig wirkende karmesinrote Blüten bildete. Wie eine Flutwelle traf Varian die Erkenntnis. Die Rüstung. Das feierliche Gewand. Der Mann auf dem Boden war sein Vater, König Llane! Garona schenkte Varian ein widerwärtiges, tränenverschmiertes Lächeln und stieß rasch ihre Klinge nach unten. Ein Blitz aus Stahl durchschnitt die Dunkelheit und grub sich tief in die Brust des knienden Königs. „Nein!“, schrie Varian, warf sich nach vorne und zog sich über den blutgetränkten Boden, um zu seinem Vater zu gelangen. Das Gesicht der Halborcin verschwand langsam in der Dunkelheit, als er nach dem geschunden Körper des Königs griff und ihn in die Arme schloss. „Vater“, flehte Varian und wiegte ihn sanft. Llanes Lippen zuckten vor Schmerz, als er ihn ansah. Dann öffneten sie sich begleitet von einem Schwall frischen Blutes. Mit einem erschreckenden Rasseln gelang es dem alten König, ein paar wenige, brüchige Worte zu sprechen. „Dies ist das unvermeidliche Schicksal... der Wrynn-Könige.“ Mit diesen Worten verdrehten sich Llanes Augen und sein Kiefer fiel zu einem schrecklichen Gesichtsausdruck herunter. Tief in seiner Kehle entstand ein insektenartiges Vibrieren. Varian wollte den Blick abwenden, doch er schaffte es nicht. Im Schatten des gähnenden Mundes seines Vaters wand sich etwas schimmernd und wabernd nach oben in das schwache Dämmerlicht. Und plötzlich brachen Maden aus der Kehle des toten Königs und verschlangen in Schwärmen von Tausenden und Abertausenden Llanes aschfahles Gesicht. Varian versuchte, sich loszureißen, aber die Maden kamen auch über ihn wie eine Welle und verzehrten seinen Körper, während ein letzter Schmerzensschrei seiner Kehle entfuhr. *** Varian schreckte in einem Stuhl hoch. Ein schrecklicher Schrei hallte immer noch in seinen Ohren. Er blickte sich um und fand sich am Kartentisch in seinen Privatgemächern oben in der Burg Sturmwind wieder. Warmes Sonnenlicht untermalte das Dröhnen einer jubelnden Menge, das durch die hohen Fenster nach innen drang. Die Feierlichkeiten zum Tag des Gedenkens sind im vollen Gange. In seinen Händen hielt er ein angelaufenes Silbermedaillon. Das Scharnier war fest verschlossen. Instinktiv versuchte Varian wie tausende Male zuvor, das Schmuckstück zu öffnen, aber er hatte wie immer kein Glück. Die Tür flog auf und der Hochkommandant der Verteidigung von Sturmwind eilte herein. General Marcus Jonathans Gesicht war zu einer alarmierten Maske gefroren. „Stimmt etwas nicht, Eure Hoheit? Wir hörten einen Schrei.“ Varian steckte das Medaillon schnell ein und stand auf. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Marcus.“ Der König versuchte, seine Rüstung gerade zu ziehen, und wischte eine Strähne dunklen Haares aus seinen müden Augen. Seine Finger fühlten die tiefen Falten, die die Sorge und der Schlafmangel der letzten Monate in sein Gesicht gegraben hatten. In den Wochen nach dem plötzlichen Angriff des Drachen Todesschwinge auf die Stadt und die Welt hatte er sich um einen Notfall nach dem anderen kümmern müssen. Sowohl er als auch der General hatten für den Feiertag ihren vollen Ornat angelegt. Mit seiner hochgewachsenen Gestalt und seinen scharfen Gesichtszügen sah General Jonathan so würdevoll wie nie aus. „Die Ehrenzeremonie findet in drei Stunden statt, Eure Hoheit“, begann Jonathan. „Seid Ihr fertig mit Eurer Rede?“ Varians Blick fiel auf das leere Pergament auf dem Kartentisch. „Ich arbeite noch daran, Jonathan.“ Und irgendwie finde ich nicht die richtigen Worte. Der Hochkommandant musterte ihn aufmerksam. Schnell versuchte Varian, das Thema zu wechseln. „Ist mein Sohn schon eingetroffen?“ General Jonathan schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemand hat Prinz Anduin gesehen, Eure Hoheit.“ Varian bemühte sich, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen, indem er aus den Fenstern der Burg auf den darunter liegenden Hof blickte. Dort wartete ein Meer von Leuten mit Flaggen und Wimpeln, die im Wind flatterten, und Kindern, die als ihre Lieblingshelden vergangener Tage verkleidet waren. Speisen und Met gesellten sich zu fröhlichem Gelächter. Der Tag des Gedenkens war zum Teil ein Trauertag, zum Teil eine Feier, doch Varian selbst hatte nie etwas Freudiges an diesem Ereignis finden können. Während er zusah, schob sich die Traube langsam zum Tal der Helden und den Statuen der großen Helden der Menschen vor, die den Eingang der Stadt Sturmwind zierten. Die Bühne für die Ehrenzeremonie war im Schatten dieser beeindruckenden Anführer errichtet worden. Heute würde man ihnen Respekt zollen und ihnen für ihre großartigen Taten danken. Jonathan fuhr fort. „Der Erzbischof wartet draußen und möchte Euch bezüglich der Reparaturen an der Stadt und unserer Pflege der Verwundeten informieren, wenn Ihr bereit seid, Herr.“ „Ja. Ja, gleich.“ Varian winkte ihn fort. Jonathan neigte den Kopf, ging leise rückwärts aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Varian versuchte, sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, zog das fein gearbeitete Medaillon wieder hervor und betrachtete sein verzerrtes Spiegelbild in der Oberfläche. Die Welt hat sich verändert, aber ich muss standhaft bleiben. Varian blickte zu König Llanes Portrait über dem Kamin auf. Gerade heute musste der Anführer der Menschheit, der König von Sturmwind, der Fels der Allianz, sich von seiner besten Seite zeigen. Genau das würde sein Vater von ihm erwarten. *** Erzbischof Benedictus hatte seine feinsten Roben und Schmuckstücke angelegt, um den Stolz des Volkes von Sturmwind an diesem herausragenden Tag zu repräsentieren. Neben ihm stand ein kleiner, schmuddeliger Mann, der ein großes Bündel zerknitterter Schriftrollen in den Armen trug. Benedictus blickte erwartungsvoll auf, als Varian aus seinen Privatgemächern trat. „Das Licht segne Euch, König Varian.“ Er lächelte, als Varian die Treppe hinabstieg. „Und Euch, Vater“, antwortete Varian. „Ihr seid gekleidet, als müsstet Ihr heute Eurem Schöpfer gegenübertreten.“ Benedictus schwang seinen Stab in einer gut geübten, ehrwürdigen Geste. „In diesen Zeiten müssen wir alle jederzeit bereit sein, dem Licht zu begegnen.“ An der Seite des Erzbischofs fingerte der schäbig und nervös aussehende Bursche an seinem schweren Bündel aus Papieren und Stadtplänen. Varian erkannte ihn plötzlich als Baros Alexston, den Stadtarchitekten. Mit dem ganzen Schlamm auf Gesicht und Kleidung war er kaum wiederzuerkennen. Varian bedeutete ihnen, ihm die Treppe hinab zu folgen. „Wie verlaufen die Reparaturarbeiten an der Stadt, Baros?“ „Den Umständen entsprechend gut, Hoheit.“ Baros nickte und versuchte verzweifelt, die Schriftrollen nicht fallen zu lassen. Benedictus streckte die Hand aus und klopfte dem Architekten freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. „Er ist viel zu bescheiden, Eure Hoheit. Baros hier hat wahre Wunder gewirkt und einen Großteil von Sturmwind wieder in Ordnung gebracht, ja sogar beträchtliche Verbesserungen an der Stadt vorgenommen.“ Erleichterung überkam Varian. Es war schön zu sehen, wie seine Berater ihren Optimismus wiederfanden. „Also, was ist am dringendsten?“ Der Architekt nickte und ging nervös dazu über, eine seiner vielen Schriftrollen im Gehen auszubreiten, woraufhin drei andere sich seinem Griff entwanden und auf den Boden kullerten. „Verzeihung, Herr... Ja, da ist es.“ Baros zeigte auf einen Ort auf der Karte und hinterließ mit seinen erdverschmierten Fingern hässliche Schmutzflecken. „Wir haben den Schaden an den beiden Haupttürmen am Eingang zur Stadt untersucht.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und atmete pfeifend aus. „Dieser schwarze Drache muss sogar noch schwerer sein, als seine immense Größe es vermuten lässt. Wahrscheinlich liegt es an der Elementiumrüstung der Bestie. Wir haben uns nach unten gegraben. Der Schaden an den Turmfundamenten ist beträchtlich.“ Während er sprach, blätterte Baros durch weitere Zeichnungen. „Das gleiche gilt für den Ostflügel der Burg hier ... und hier, sowie für ein paar der größeren Gebäude über dem Hafen, darunter auch die Überreste der...“ Der Architekt hielt inne. Es schien ihm zu große Schmerzen zu bereiten, seine Liste fortzusetzen. Benedictus sprang ein. „Und natürlich die Überreste der alten Kaserne und der schreckliche Krater, dort wo einst der Park war. Das Licht sei ihrer Seele gnädig.“ Ein Schatten der Trauer huschte über Baros' verschmiertes Gesicht. „Ich fürchte, es sind umfassende Reparaturen erforderlich, und sie werden nicht billig.“ Varian richtete einen zornigen Blick auf den Architekten, als lange vergrabene Schmerzen sich an die Oberfläche drängten. Er spricht von Geld? In Zeiten wie diesen? Weder Benedictus noch Baros schienen seine Reaktion richtig zu deuten. Varian beschleunigte seine Schritte, um den wütenden Knoten zu vertreiben, der in seinem Magen wuchs. Auf dem nächsten Absatz hielt der König inne und betrachtete den Schaden an seinem Schloss. Geröll bedeckte die Treppe, wo ein klaffendes Loch in der Wand den Blick auf den Himmel und die Stadt unter ihnen freigab. Während Varian die Trümmer ansah, warf Baros einen schnellen Blick in seine Papiere. „Wir haben bereits Ersatzsteine aus dem Steinbruch dafür angefordert, Hoheit.“ Der Architekt blickte auf und erkannte die wachsende Verärgerung seines Königs. Er versuchte, die Lage etwas aufzulockern. „Wir haben das im Handumdrehen repariert. Schlösser sind ja schon zugig genug, auch ohne fehlende Wände, nicht wahr?“ Varian ignorierte ihn. Gedankenverloren fuhr er mit der behandschuhten Hand über die rauen Steine, die wie von einem riesigen Biss aus dem Turm gerissen worden waren. Und genaugenommen lag die Wahrheit nicht weit entfernt. Der Handschuh des Königs traf auf etwas Scharfes. Er griff nach oben und zog an einem dolchförmigen Obsidiansplitter, der aus der beschädigten Wand ragte. Es war ein Stück der Elementiumrüstung des Drachen, ein fast zwei Hände langer, mitternachtsschwarzer und rasiermesserscharfer Splitter. Er hatte sich tief in den Stein gegraben, doch mit etwas Anstrengung gelang es Varian, ihn zu lösen. Er hielt ihn vor sich, damit die Männer ihn sehen konnten. „Dieses bösartige Wesen, dieser ... Todesschwinge ... ist nicht die erste Bedrohung, die die Mauern Sturmwinds heimsucht.“ Sein starrender Blick grub sich direkt in den Schädel des Architekten. „Wir werden alles wiederaufbauen und standhaft bleiben, so, wie wir es immer getan haben. Egal, was es kostet. Und wir werden dafür sorgen, dass die schwarze Bestie den zehnfachen Preis dafür bezahlt!“ Der König blickte durch das gezackte Loch auf seine beschädigte Stadt. Sein Plattenhandschuh knirschte, als er seine Hand im stummen Zorn fest um die Rüstung des Drachen schloss. Unter ihm wiegten sich die Schiffsmasten des Hafens von Sturmwind wie Bäume in einem dichten Wald. Unzählige Schiffsrümpfe in allen Farben, Größen und Formen drängten sich an den Stegen. Am Tag des Gedenkens kamen stets Massen von Pilgern in die Stadt, um die Helden der Menschheit zu ehren und zu feiern, doch so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Während er dastand und schaute, glitt ein weiteres Schiff langsam in den Hafen und warf den Anker. Es war ein großes Schiff der Kaldorei mit violetten, parfümierten Segeln, dessen silberne, geschmeidige Verzierungen in der Sonne glänzten. Varian steckte sich den Splitter von Todesschwinges Rüstung unter den Gürtel und drehte sich zu seinen Beratern um. „Sind sie dieses Jahr gekommen, um die Vergangenheit zu ehren, oder weil sie die Zukunft fürchten?“ Benedictus spähte an seinem König vorbei auf die vielen Schiffe. „Sicherlich suchen viele von ihnen nach Schutz vor der Bedrohung des dunklen Lindwurms, Eure Majestät. Einige halten ihn sogar für einen Vorboten auf das Ende aller Zeiten.“ Varian schnaubte. „Die wahnsinnigen Spinnereien einiger Schattenhammerkultisten sind nicht ein Wort und auch nur eine schlaflose Nacht wert, Vater. Oder könnt Ihr ihr Gewäsch für Eure leidenschaftlichen Predigten in der Kathedrale verwenden?“ Varian schenkte dem Erzbischof ein schiefes Lächeln. „Was immer nötig ist, um die Leute zum Glauben zu bewegen ... und zum Handeln.“ Benedictus lächelte zurück. „Das Volk von Sturmwind braucht ohne Zweifel Hoffnung, doch noch mehr braucht es einen Plan. Ich vertraue darauf, dass unser König uns allen etwas geben wird, an das wir glauben können, wenn Ihr heute Eure Rede bei der Ehrenzeremonie haltet.“ Varian dachte an das, was er am Tag des Gedenkens sagen sollte. Welche Worte könnten die tiefen Wunden lindern, die diese Welt erlitten hat? General Jonathan erschien, verneigte sich höflich vor dem Erzbischof und wandte sich dann dem König zu. „Verzeiht, Eure Hoheit, aber mir wurde aufgetragen, Euch daran zu erinnern, dass die Ehrendelegation Euch im Thronsaal erwartet.“ Jonathan versuchte zu lächeln, um seiner Nachricht die Schwere zu nehmen. Varian zuckte zusammen. Er hasste seine offiziellen Pflichten, insbesondere den Prunk und das Gehabe an Feiertagen. Statt sich mit einer Delegation unerträglicher Diplomaten herumzuschlagen, wäre er lieber da draußen und täte, was einem Krieger am besten lag: den Hort eines Drachen zu überfallen oder sich durch ein Meer von Dämonen zu metzeln. Das wäre auch deutlich gesünder. Varian seufzte und ergab sich seinem Schicksal. „Nun gut, General. Bringen wir es hinter uns.“ *** Jaina Prachtmeer stand im Thronsaal und betrachtete die illustre Versammlung von Adligen, Politikern und anderen Gesandten. Die große Halle der Burg Sturmwind war in der Tat riesig, doch die parfümierte Meute aus Würdenträgern füllte den Raum fast zur Gänze aus und brachte die Luft zum Stehen. Ein Regenbogen aus Leuchtern ergoss sich über den großen Bogengang und verschwand aus dem Blick. Als Regentin der Insel Theramore war Jaina Teil der Ehrendelegation und auserwählt, heute hinter dem König zu stehen, wenn er seine Rede zum Tag des Gedenkens hielt. Jetzt, da die Allianz an mehr und gefährlicheren Fronten denn je kämpfte, waren viele gekommen, um zu hören, was der große Anführer Sturmwinds gegen die jüngste Weltkrise zu tun gedachte. Genn Graumähne stand in der Nähe und musterte die Menge mit dem gleichen Feuer in den Augen wie sie selbst. Jaina blickte sich um und hoffte, Anduins Gesicht unter den anderen zu erkennen, doch der Prinz war nicht in Sicht. Sie fragte sich, ob Varian und der junge Prinz ihren kürzlichen Streit hatten beilegen können, eine Meinungsverschiedenheit, die den Prinzen von der Seite seines Vaters fort zur Weisheit des Propheten Velen der Draenei getrieben hatte. Doch da sie die Sturheit Varians nur allzu gut kannte, wusste Jaina, dass der König das Kriegsbeil immer nur in den Schädeln seiner Feinde begrub. Nein, die verdächtige Abwesenheit Anduins war ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass der Bruch noch nicht geheilt war. An ihrer Seite seufzte Graumähne ungeduldig. Die Versammlung hatte schon eine ganze Weile gewartet und um einen Blick auf das Zentrum der Macht Sturmwinds und den berühmten Sitz des Löwen, den fein gearbeiteten Thron der Wrynn-Könige, gewetteifert. Jaina betrachtete die großen Katzen, die den erhobenen Sitz schmückten, als ob sie aufmerksam und wild ganz Azeroth bewachten. Sie fragte sich, wie tief dieses Ideal wohl Varian als Kind eingepflanzt worden war und wie dieser Druck sich auf sein Denken auswirken mochte. Es muss schwer sein, im Schatten von Helden aufzuwachsen. Zu glauben, dass ein einzelner Mann ein solches Gewicht tragen kann, ist Wahnsinn. Sie hatte einst einen Mann geliebt, der genau unter so einer unmöglichen Last zerbrochen war. Jaina sah die rastlose Menge an und ließ das Bild auf sich wirken. Sie hatte die beneidenswerte Gabe, Personen mit einem unglaublichen Tiefblick zu lesen. Doch heute bedurfte es keines besonderen Talents, um die greifbare Angst und Frustration in der Luft zu spüren. Sie hatte eine Quelle der Unzufriedenheit in der Menge ausgemacht. Sie stammte vor allem von einer Gruppe von Adligen und Gesandten, die einen Bären von einem Mann mit einem unglücklichen und ziemlich geröteten Gesicht umringten. Lord Aldous Lescovar, Sohn des Verräters Gregor Lescovar, grübelte eindeutig über alles und jeden nach und seine Grübeleien schienen die anderen im Raum anzustecken. Die Adligen hatten genug getrunken, um ihre Zungen zu lockern. So lauschte sie und vernahm immer wieder den Namen König Wrynns, der oft wie bitteres Gift ausgespuckt wurde. Jaina wusste, dass Einiges, was diese Männer sagten, der Wahrheit entsprach. Varian konnte mitunter schwierig sein. Seine Hartnäckigkeit traf seine Freunde genauso wie seine Feinde. Doch sie wusste auch, dass der König im Herzen ein aufrichtiger Mann war. Er würde bereitwillig sein Leben geben, um sein Volk zu retten. Sein Antrieb waren uralte Glaubenssätze, die heute nur noch wenige verstanden, ein Verhaltenskodex, der mehr von seinen Anführern verlangte. Dieses Missverständnis hatte den König seinem Volk und selbst seinem Sohn langsam entfremdet, und die Feinde des Königs nutzten es für ihre eigenen, bösartigen Ziele. Jaina war immer König Wrynns Verbündete und vielleicht treuste Unterstützerin gewesen. Das Licht weiß, dass Varian es einem nicht einfach macht, sein Verbündeter zu sein, und schon gar nicht sein Berater oder Freund. Wenn man es mit dem Geisterwolf zu tun hatte, dann musste man sich seinem Herzen statt seinen Fängen zuwenden, das war Jaina bewusst. Sie selbst war heute erneut gekommen, um zu versuchen, den König von seiner unnachgiebigen Haltung gegenüber der Horde abzubringen, doch die angetrunkenen Gesandten um den hitzköpfigen Baron herum könnten ihrem Vorhaben leicht in die Quere kommen. Sie zwang sich, ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, als sie auf Baron Lescovar und seine Bagage zutrat. „Gedenkt wohl.“ Jaina verbeugte sich vor allen und begrüßte sie mit den traditionellen Worten dieses Feiertags. „Gedenkt wohl, Jaina Prachtmeer.“ Der Baron blickte zu seinen Verbündeten, dann wieder zu ihr, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden, ob die Gegenwart der Zauberin ein Zeichen von Unterstützung oder Gefahr sei. Jaina fühlte, wie sein Blick sie von oben bis unten maß, wie nur ein junger Baron es wagen würde. Sein Gesicht war grobschlächtig. Egal, in wie viele teure Pelze und Seide er sich hüllen mochte, seine kalten Augen machten all die Eleganz, die seine Kleidung darstellen wollte, zunichte. Der Baron war argwöhnisch und sein Geist war so wankelmütig wie sein Körper. „Was führt Euch so weit über das Meer, wo Eure eigene Heimat in Flammen steht?“ Jaina sah nun, dass der Baron betrunkener war, als sie gedacht hatte, und ignorierte seinen Angriff. „Genau wie Ihr bin ich gekommen, um den Helden der Vergangenheit meinen Respekt zu zollen, jedoch auch, um einen weisen Plan gegen die neuen Gefahren zu finden, die die Allianz dieser Tage heimsuchen.“ Der Baron gab seinem Gefolge mit einer etwas ungeschickten Handgeste ein Zeichen. „In der Tat, diese neuen Gefahren treffen uns alle, Reich und Arm, Händler und Gesinde. Wie ist es dazu gekommen, Zauberin? Wem sollen wir die Schuld geben?“ Jainas Gesicht blieb regungslos und unlesbar. Nach einer bedachten Pause begann sie zu sprechen. „Die Führung der Allianz steht derzeit vor vielen Herausforderungen. Und ja, es gab einige Fehlentscheidungen und viele Lektionen, die es zu lernen galt. Doch wir haben auch große Siege errungen.“ Ein alter, sehniger Adliger drängte sich nach vorne und schüttelte frustriert das silberne Haupt. „Wir sind es leid, dass die Kriege der Allianz unser Gold und unser Blut erschöpfen. Waghalsige Abenteuer und persönliche Rachefeldzüge vermindern nur unsere Chancen auf Frieden und Wohlstand!“ Jaina hob sanft die Hand, um die aufbrausende Stimmung zu beruhigen. „Viele haben ähnliche Bedenken geäußert. Beispielsweise in Bezug auf die fehlgeleitete Feindseligkeit gegenüber der Horde. Ich für meinen Teil glaube, dass heutzutage gute Verbündete nur schwer zu finden sind, besonders, da unsere Feinde sich ohne Unterlass zu vermehren scheinen.“ Der Baron legte seine feiste Hand auf ihre Schulter. Bei seiner Berührung lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. „Ich glaube, wir haben hier eine Orcliebhaberin, Freunde.“ Das daraufhin folgende Gelächter roch nach abgestandenem Met. Der Baron beugte sich zu ihr, viel zu nahe, bis sie seinen heißen und spöttischen Atem spürte. „Oder vielleicht steht Euch der Sinn eher nach stinkenden Tauren?“ Jaina entwand sich elegant dem Griff des Barons und setzte eine Maske des Mitgefühls für seine Bedenken auf. Die Allianz konnte sich derzeit keine weiteren Brüche erlauben, die sie schwächten. Azeroth hatte vor kurzem seine eigenen versteckten Sprünge gezeigt, die die Welt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auseinanderrissen. Sie versuchte zu lächeln und der Baron lächelte zurück, was die schweineartigen Züge seines Gesichts nur unterstrich. Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Wir wissen, dass Ihr dem König nahe steht. Ihr müsst ihn für uns zur Vernunft bringen. Sorgt dafür, dass König Wrynn auf seine Adligen hört. Bewegt ihn dazu, uns wo er kann Frieden zu bringen und sicherzustellen, dass der Drache beseitigt wird, bevor es keine Stadt mehr gibt, mit der wir Handel treiben können.“ „Ich verstehe Eure Sorgen. Viele von ihnen sind auch die meinen.“ „Dann tut Eure Pflicht und nutzt Euren Einfluss. Niemend profitiert von einem sinnlosen Krieg. Die derzeitigen Pläne des Königs sind...“ „Sind was?“ fragte eine tiefe Stimme hinter dem Baron. Alle Anwesenden drehten sich ruckartig um und erblickten König Wrynn, der in der Tür stand. Das Stimmengewirr verstummte, als Varian den Raum betrat. „Bitte, Baron Lescovar, erleuchtet uns alle. Sagt uns, was meine Pläne bringen werden.“ Varians Blick war wie ein aufflammender Blitz, der sich tief in die Augen des Barons grub. Lescovar trat in unbewusster Unterwerfung zurück. „Verzeiht, meine Hoheit“. Der Baron verneigte sich. „Wir führten nur gerade eine lebhafte Debatte mit der geschätzten Anführerin Theramores.“ Varian ging auf den Baron zu und machte erst Halt, als er direkt vor dem Adligen stand. Nase an Nase sprach der König mit leiser Stimme, doch sein Grollen war laut und deutlich zu hören. „Als Ihr noch ein Welpe im stinkenden Bau Eurer Familie wart, habe ich bereits die Armeen Sturmwinds zum Triumph geführt.“ Varians Augen tanzten im Raum zu den anderen umher und forderten sie heraus, sich ihm zu stellen. „Ich habe die Unseren über das Meer zu den kalten Hängen Nordends geführt, in die unheiligen Tiefen Unterstadts ... Sieg um Sieg, und doch zweifeln so viele von Euch an mir.“ Die Würdenträger scharrten voller Unbehagen mit den Füßen, doch niemand wagte es, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Jaina war vor unterdrücktem Zorn ganz außer sich. Soviel zu dem Plan, die Fänge des Königs aus dem Spiel zu lassen. Varian blickte von Gesicht zu Gesicht. „Also, warum seid Ihr heute gekommen? Um meine Zeit zu verschwenden? Um zu fordern, dass ich mir Eure kindischen Beschwerden über meine Mühen, die Welt zu retten, anhöre? Um Euch zu beschützen?!“ Stille. In den Augen des Geisterwolfes brannte jetzt das Feuer, ein sengendes Glühen, das furchtlos in der Nacht strahlte und die Schatten vertrieb. „Oder seid Ihr gekommen, um Lo'Gosh selbst zu sehen? Um aus der Nähe denjenigen zu betrachten, der mit dem gleichen Genuss wie seine Feinde Krieg führt?!“ Viele begannen, unauffällig den Raum zu verlassen, aber Varian war noch nicht fertig. „Einige sagen, ich sei nicht besser als die, die wir bekämpfen. Dass ich ein Monster sei. Nun, wenn dem so ist, dann bin ich genau das Monster, das Ihr braucht! Ich bin wild genug, um selbst der Dunkelheit Angst einzujagen! Ich bin der, der den Mut hat, alles zu tun, um die Menschheit vor dem Abgrund zu retten!“ Als Varian seine hitzige Rede beendet hatte, blickte er sich um und fand das vertraute Gesicht Anduins, das ihn vom anderen Ende des Thronsaals aus anstarrte. Sein Sohn war irgendwann während der Tirade des Königs eingetroffen. Der Schrecken auf dem Antlitz des jungen Prinzen zeigte deutlich, dass sich seit ihrer letzten Trennung im Streit nichts geändert hatte. Anduins Blick war voller Angst und Bestürzung, und Varians Herz sank. Bin ich denn meinem eigenen Sohn zum Fremden geworden? Er versuchte, eine weichere Mine aufzusetzen, aber der König fühlte noch immer den Zorn unter seiner Haut brennen. Anduin ging langsam rückwärts, drehte sich dann um und verließ den Saal. Als Varian ihn gehen sah, verflog seine Wut wie Wasser in der heißen Sonne und hinterließ nichts als Leere. Varian setzte sich auf seinen Thron und bedeutete allen mit einer erschöpften Geste, zu gehen. Die überraschten Zuhörer zogen sich langsam zurück, in ihren Herzen sowohl Angst vor der Zukunft als auch vor dem Anführer der Menschen. Nur Jaina und der Erzbischof blieben und musterten Varian argwöhnisch. Unbewusst griff der König in seine Tunika und berührte das silberne Schmuckstück in seiner Tasche. Die kalte Metalloberfläche kühlte die fiebrige Überzeugung, die noch immer in seinem Blut kochte. Varian wusste, dass niemand verstand, was er tun musste, was er sein musste. Niemand verstand ihn, und das würde sich niemals ändern. *** Varian ging auf und ab wie ein Tier im Käfig, während Jaina und Benedictus ihn beobachteten. Er drehte das silberne Medaillon immer und immer wieder in den Händen. Mit demselben Zorn, der den König verzehrte, schlug die glänzende Kette um sich. Jaina und Benedictus standen hilflos daneben und versuchten, einen ruhigen Hafen im Sturm zu finden. „Eines Tages wird der Prinz es verstehen, Hoheit“, begann Benedictus. „Seine Seele ist erleuchtet.“ Der Erzbischof wandte sich hilfesuchend an Jaina, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, schnaubte Varian. „Ich hätte ihn niemals gehen lassen sollen. Anduins Pflichten gelten seinem eigenen Volk, nicht den Draenei.“ „Aber er ist noch jung“, sagte Jaina. „Anduin ist noch auf der Suche nach seinem Platz im Kreis. Er ist bestrebt, herauszufinden, wer er wirklich ist.“ Varian hielt inne und starrte sie finster an. „Wer er ist? Er ist der Erbe des Throns von Sturmwind und schon fast ein Mann! In seinem Alter war ich bereits ein Meister der Schwertkunst und bereit, mich den Feinden der Allianz in der Schlacht zu stellen!“ Jaina schrak vor seinem Zorn zurück. „Ist denn das einzige Maß, wie früh er tötet, Varian?“ Sie versuchte, seinem wilden Blick mit ihrem eigenen standzuhalten. „Erkennt Ihr nicht, dass Anduin einen anderen Pfad gewählt hat?“ Varian dachte nach. „Ich ... ich habe mich mit Anduins Wahl abgefunden, doch ich fürchte noch immer, dass er zu schwach ist, um zu regieren. Wie Ihr selbst gesagt habt, Erzbischof, leben wir in gefährlichen Zeiten.“ „Es ist wahr, dass die Welt am Rande des Abgrunds steht.“ Der Erzbischof versuchte, seinen Worten vorsichtig mit den Händen Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Doch das Licht zeigt jedem von uns einen anderen Weg, wohin er auch immer führen mag.“ „Spart Euch Eure Predigten, Benedictus! Die echte Welt vergibt nicht so bereitwillig wie Eure Kirche. König zu sein ist eine gefährliche Aufgabe. Nur ein falscher Schritt und Menschen sterben!“ Benedictus trat vor und legte die Hand auf die Schulter des Königs. „Ich weiß, dass Ihr Euch am Tag des Gedenkens noch mehr als an anderen Tagen für viele Dinge die Schuld gebt, besonders für unsere Verluste ...“, fuhr er vorsichtig fort. „Für Eure Verluste.“ Der König griff in einem Wirrwarr aus Gedanken und Sorgen verloren nach seinem silbernen Medaillon. „Wenn Anduin nicht bereit ist, wenn er auf irgendeine Weise Schwäche zeigt, dann führt das ...“ Varian brach abrupt ab und versuchte, den Gedanken abzuschütteln. Jaina sprang ein, um den Schrecken zu vertreiben. „Anduin hat dieser Welt eine andere Stärke zu geben, Varian. Er hat sich aus einem bestimmten Grund für die Priesterschaft entschieden. Er ist ein Heiler, der im Einklang mit dem Licht steht.“ Varian nickte. „Was Ihr sagt, ist wahr, Jaina. Anduin war nie ... wie ich.“ Mit einem Seufzen setzte Varian sich hart auf seinen Thron. „Ihr habt zuvor selbst davon gesprochen, mein König“, begann Benedictus. „Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, und es ist offensichtlich, dass wir uns mit ihnen ändern müssen. Das Zeitalter, in dem Herzen wie Lothars der einzige Weg waren, um zu überleben, ist vielleicht bald schon vorbei. Die Welt scheint sich nach etwas Neuem zu sehnen.“ Varian blickte ihn an, in seinem Geist überstürzte sich die Ungewissheit so vieler Dinge. Die Grundfesten Azeroths waren vor kurzem bis ins Mark erschüttert worden, und Teile davon waren abgebrochen worden oder ein für allemal verschwunden. Jetzt waren seine einst festen Überzeugungen ins Wanken gekommen. Benedictus und Jaina schickten sich an, zu gehen, doch der Erzbischof hatte noch eine letzte Bitte. „Da wir gerade über Erneuerung sprechen, Eure Hoheit. Ich habe ein Geschenk für Euch zu diesem Tag des Gedenkens ... eigentlich für Euch und den Prinzen.“ Varian seufzte. „Ich befürchte, dass ich heute alleine Eure Großzügigkeit entgegennehmen werde, Vater. Mein Sohn verspürt eindeutig kein Verlangen nach meiner Nähe.“ Benedictus lächelte. „Lasst die Sorge Euer Herz nicht berühren. Das Licht erhellt selbst die dunkelste Nacht. Sucht Ihr mich später auf? Ich glaube, mein Geschenk wird viele Eurer Leiden heilen.“ Varian war davon nicht sonderlich überzeugt. „Wo und wann, Vater? Wie Ihr wisst, bin ich heute sehr beschäftigt.“ Der Erzbischof beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm den Ort ins Ohr. Varians Züge wurden hart, als er den Treffpunkt vernahm, doch nach einer Weile nickte er widerwillig. Als Jaina und der Erzbischof gingen, stellte Varian Benedictus eine letzte Frage. „Sagt mir, Erzbischof. Glaubt Ihr, dass Anduin ein guter König sein wird?“ Der Erzbischof drehte sich um und nickte inbrünstig. „Ohne Zweifel, Herr. Wenn er die Hitze dieser Zeiten überlebt. Verzweifelte Tage wie diese verbrennen alle Unreinheiten und lassen nur den stärksten Stahl zurück. Und Wrynn-Könige haben immer ihren Mut beweisen, Hoheit.“ Er verneigte sich und zusammen mit Jaina ließ er Varian in seinem Thronsaal zurück, allein mit der einsamen Bürde des Oberbefehls, die dem König nur allzu vertraut war. *** Als Varian den Friedhof der Stadt betrat, versank die Sonne bereits langsam am Horizont und warf warme, goldbraune Strahlen über die hohen Türme der Kathedrale und die stillen Grabsteine. Trauer überflutete ihn wie eine Woge, als er an den nur allzu vertrauten Gedenktafeln den Pfad entlang schritt, den er schon an so vielen Tagen des Gedenkens zuvor gegangen war. Der würzige Geruch frischer Veilchen drang an seine Nase und beschwor Erinnerungen an den wundervollen Duft seiner Frau Tiffin, ihr unbeschwertes Lachen, ihr liebevolles Lächeln. Er näherte sich den Steinlöwen, die das Grab seiner Frau bewachten, setzte seine Schritte wie in Trance als lange verlorene Erinnerungen sich in seinem Geist überschlugen. Goldene Lichtstrahlen spiegelten sich auf der bronzenen Tafel des Grabmals wider. Varian las die letzte Zeile der Inschrift: Denn unsere Welt erkaltet ohne Euch. Er fühlte, wie die bittere Wahrheit sein Herz überflutete. Du und Anduin sind die einzigen Dinge, die mir je Wärme gegeben haben, Tiffin. Er hörte Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich um. Verwundert sah er, wie Benedictus und sein Sohn sich näherten. Die Freude über den Anblick des Prinzen schwand schnell, als er die Bestürzung auf Anduins Gesicht und die schneidenden Blicke, mit denen der Prinz den Erzbischof bedachte, bemerkte. Varian war überrascht, wie sehr Anduin doch gewachsen war. Oder spielte ihm das Licht einen Streich? Der Prinz legte seinen Bogen und Köcher frustriert auf die andere Schulter und sah den Priester verdrießlich an. „Als Ihr mich gebeten habt, Euch zu begleiten, Erzbischof, habt Ihr wohl vergessen zu erwähnen, dass mein Vater uns Gesellschaft leisten wird.“ Benedictus lächelte den Jungen an. „Manchmal, werter Prinz, müssen wir ein paar Geheimnisse wahren, um die Welt zu heilen.“ Varian fühlte, wie die Vaterrolle ihn übermannte. Er wollte dem Jungen sagen, dass er sich nicht so närrisch aufführen und erwachsen werden solle. Er wollte Anduin befehlen, in Sturmwind zu bleiben und seine Pflichten als Prinz und Erbe zu erfüllen. Doch er wusste, dass dies nur zu dem gleichen wütenden Ende führen würde, wie zuvor. Je härter er den Jungen anfasste, desto weiter trieb der Anduin von sich weg. „Dies ist also Euer Geschenk zum Tag des Gedenkens, Erzbischof?“ König Wrynn gab sich Mühe, so sanft wie möglich zu sprechen. „Ein überraschendes Familientreffen?“ Unbewusst wanderten seine Augen zu Tiffins Grab, um sie mit einzubeziehen. Der Erzbischof schaute die beiden an und schien zufrieden. „Zum Teil. Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Erinnert Ihr Euch an die Aufgabe, die Ihr mir vor langer Zeit direkt nach Tiffins Tod übertragen habt?“ Varian dachte einen Augenblick nach. Es war schon so lange her. So viel war nach dem Tod seiner Frau geschehen. So viel hatte sich verändert. Er hatte sich so sehr verändert. Würde Tiffin den Mann, der aus mir geworden ist, überhaupt lieben können? Benedictus streckte die Hand aus und reichte Varian einen glänzenden Silberschlüssel. Varian war überrascht, wie schwer der kleine Gegenstand in seiner Hand wog. Anduin wusste sofort, was es war. „Der Schlüssel zu Mutters Medaillon.“ Varian war sprachlos. Er suchte nach Worten. „Ihr habt ihn gefunden! Wie?“ „Ja, Herr. Wie Ihr es befohlen habt. Verzeiht, dass meine Suche so lange gedauert hat, aber ich dachte mir, dass heute ein guter Tag wäre, um Euch beiden die Erinnerungen zurückzubringen.“ Benedictus tätschelte den Kopf des Prinzen. Varian fühlte, wie etwas tief in seinem Inneren sich regte. „Vielen Dank, Benedictus. Ihr seid ein rechtschaffener Mann. Ich wage kaum mir auszumalen, was ich ohne Euch täte.“ Der Erzbischof neigte den Kopf. „Bitte, erlaubt mir nun, Euch alleine zu lassen.“ Er wand sich zum Gehen und hob seinen Arm ein letztes Mal zum Abschiedsgruß. „Friede sei mit Euch beiden“, sagte er und verschwand den Pfad entlang in einem Hain. Varian stand da, drehte den Silberschlüssel wieder und wieder in den Händen und wunderte sich über die merkwürdige Verabschiedung des Erzbischofs. Schließlich bemerkte er, dass Anduin ihn beobachtete. All die schroffen Dinge, die er seinem Sohn sagen wollte, waren jetzt nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Er erkannte, dass nur eine Sache wahr war: Anduin war wichtiger als alles andere. Es war so klar und deutlich. Der Prinz drehte sich zum Grab seiner Mutter und starrte es gedankenverloren an. Endlich unterbrach Varian die Stille. „Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, mein Sohn. Du bist wohl mindestens einen Kopf gewachsen, seit ...“ Varian riss sich zusammen. „Die Nahrung der Draenei scheint dir gut zu bekommen.“ „Meister Velen sagt, dass ich in alle Richtungen wachse“, antwortete Anduin, den Blick noch immer auf das Grab der Mutter gerichtet. „Velen erinnert mich stets daran, dass 'Jeder von uns in jede Richtung wachsen muss, jeden Tag'“. Varian nickte. „Ein weiser und wertvoller Rat. Besonders für einen König ... oder zukünftigen König.“ Anduin zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen und schaute seinen Vater aus blitzenden, tiefblauen Augen an. „Stirbt die Welt, Vater?“ Die Eindringlichkeit dieser Frage brachte Varian aus dem Konzept. Sie erinnerte ihn an die unschuldigen und doch tiefgründigen Fragen, die Anduin als kleines Kind immer gestellt hatte. Selbst damals war die tiefe Weisheit des Jungen offensichtlich. Varian gab sich Mühe, vorsichtig zu antworten. „Ich bilde mir über derlei Dinge keine philosophischen Ansichten, aber ich weiß, dass die Welt sich immer weiter dreht, genau wie die Jahreszeiten. Alles hat seine Zeit, und im Kreislauf der Erneuerung müssen alle Dinge kommen und gehen.“ Er überlegte, wie er es besser beschreiben konnte, und zog sein Schwert. „Es ist wie bei einer großartigen Waffe, Sohn. Die Klinge muss ab und zu erneuert werden, damit sie ihre ganze Macht behält.“ „Velen sagt das gleiche. Er sagt, dass Tod und Wiedergeburt Teil desselben Sternenrads sind. Und sein Volk hat den Lauf der Zeit wie kein anderes verfolgt.“ „Dann weiß er sicher, dass Könige und Königreiche kommen und gehen, aber Wahrheit, Ehre und Pflicht ewig sind.“ „Und Liebe“, sagte Anduin, während er seinem Vater einen vorsichtigen Blick zuwarf. Der König dachte darüber nach und nickte. „Ja, auch die Liebe.“ „Ich glaube, dass die Liebe alles überdauert“, fuhr Anduin fort. Plötzlich wusste Varian, was er zu tun hatte. Er hielt das silberne Medaillon in der Hand und sprach, noch bevor er wusste, was er sagen würde. „Ich habe das Medaillon deiner Mutter all die Jahre als Erinnerung an meine Aufgaben als König aufbewahrt. Es sollte mich daran erinnern, dass jede Tat Konsequenzen hat und ein Anführer mit seinen Entscheidungen leben muss, ob sie gut oder schlecht sein mögen, denn so viele verlassen sich auf ihn.“ Er streckte Anduin das Medaillon entgegen. „Ich will, dass du ...“ Er unterbrach sich. „Ich meine, ich dachte, vielleicht willst du es jetzt haben. Wenn du möchtest.“ Anduin nickte, und Varian legte Tiffins Medaillon behutsam um den Hals seines Sohnes. Der Prinz hielt das Schmuckstück in den Händen und fuhr mit den Fingern über die Gravur, genau wie Varian es so viele Jahre getan hatte. Als Varian ihm den Silberschlüssel reichte, schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Selbst der Windhauch auf dem Friedhof hielt aus Ehrfurcht vor diesem Moment den Atem an. Varian hatte das Gefühl, als würde er eine Art Fackel weiterreichen, ein Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit, ein mächtiges Symbol des Wachstums und Erwachsenseins, das seinem Sohn auf irgendeine Weise in der Zukunft helfen würde. „Es gehört jetzt dir“, sagte er. „Du kannst es öffnen, wenn du dazu bereit bist.“ Anduin dachte einen Moment nach und steckte den Schlüssel dann in seinen Beutel. Er würde einen passenden Moment finden, um seinen Frieden mit der Vergangenheit zu schließen. „Sie hat dieses Medaillon geliebt, Anduin“, sagte Varian. „Sie liebte die Schönheit und das Volk von Sturmwind ... doch am allermeisten liebte sie dich.“ Anduins Augen füllten sich im Licht der Nachmittagssonne mit Tränen. Varian sah seinen Sohn eindringlich an und erkannte in ihm mehr als je zuvor. „Ich war ein wenig ... blind ... den Mann zu übersehen, der aus dir geworden ist.“ Jetzt konnte der Junge die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Zusammen mit den Worten, die er immer hatte sagen wollen, schossen sie aus ihm heraus. „Ich wünschte so sehr, ich wäre dir ähnlicher, Vater. Ich will wirklich ein großartiger König sein. Aber ... ich bin nicht ... so stark.“ Wütend wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, als seien sie ein Zeichen der Schwäche. Varian legte den Arm um seinen Sohn. „Nein, Anduin. Du bist viel mutiger als ich, und dieser Mut stammt tief aus deinem Herzen. Weißt du noch, was dein Onkel Magni immer sagte? 'Stärke gibt es in so vielen Formen ...'“ Gemeinsam beendeten sie die Zeile. „' ... sowohl klein als auch groß'.“ Die warme Erinnerung zauberte ein Lächeln auf Anduins Gesicht. Varian fuhr fort. „Ich mag starr und unbeweglich dem Sturm trotzen, aber du spürst den Wind, biegst dich mit ihm und machst ihn dir zu Eigen. Und genau das macht dich unzerbrechlich.“ Varian drehte sich zu Tiffins Grabmal. „Deine Mutter war genauso. Sie war eine Meisterin der sanften Überredungskunst und ihre Liebe bewegte die ganze Welt.“ Der Prinz starrte auf die letzte Ruhestätte seiner Mutter und kämpfte gegen einen neuen Schwall aus Tränen an. Varian merkte, wie er ohne nachzudenken sprach, nicht als König von Sturmwind, sondern einfach als Vater zu seinem Sohn. „Es ist gut, dass du um sie weinen kannst, Anduin. Diese ... Stärke ... hatte ich nie.“ Der Junge stand ein paar Augenblicke reglos da und betrachtete das Grab der Frau, der ihre Liebe galt und die sie noch fester verband als Blut. „Ich vermisse sie“, sagte Anduin schließlich. „Ich weiß, dass ich nur ein Baby war, aber ich kann sie immer noch spüren.“ „Und genau deshalb wirst du der großartigste aller Wrynn-Könige werden“, antwortete Varian und klopfte seinen Sohn liebevoll auf den Rücken. Er wünschte, dass dieser Moment ewig währen könne, doch ihm war bewusst, dass dies nicht möglich war. Er schaute auf und beobachtete scharf seine Umgebung. „Also sag mir, aus welcher Richtung wird der Überfall deiner Meinung kommen?“ Anduin wischte seine Tränen fort. „Sie beobachten uns schon eine ganze Weile. Wer sind sie?“ Varian überlegte. „Wahrscheinlich Auftragsmörder. Bestimmt wollten sie sich den Trubel des Feiertags zunutze machen, eine gute Gelegenheit, wo die Anführer Sturmwinds sich gemeinsam in der Öffentlichkeit zeigten. Nun, wie lautet dein Plan?“ Anduin versuchte, sich unauffällig umzusehen. „Sie werden von Osten her zuschlagen und versuchen, den Hauptausgang zu decken. Wir werden es mit einem Angriff von reiner Stärke zu tun haben, nicht mit List. Wenn wir uns mit dem Rücken zum Westwall stellen, können wir ihnen ebenbürtig gegenübertreten.“ Varian konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Beeindruckend. Also hast du den langweiligen Lektionen, die ich dir erteilt habe, doch gelauscht.“ „Du hast mir mehr beigebracht, als du vielleicht weißt, Vater.“ Varian nickte und Anduin grinste. Etwas Unausgesprochenes geschah zwischen ihnen, etwas, das keiner Worte bedurfte. Plötzlich durchschnitt das Donnern von Raketen die Stille. Magische Geschosse flogen über dem Tal der Helden hoch in die Luft und explodierten in blühenden Kaskaden aus Farben und Formen. Die Abschlusszeremonien des Tags des Gedenkens hatten begonnen. Doch das Feuerwerk war gleichzeitig ein Signal für etwas anderes. Überall um sie herum traten gefährlich aussehende Männer aus ihrer Deckung. Jeder von ihnen trug hässliche Waffen und das grimmige Gesicht eines Auftragsmörders, dessen Klinge nach Blut dürstete. Varian drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um und schien den Moment fast schon zu genießen. „Wie es aussieht, werde ich zu meiner eigenen Rede zu spät kommen.“ Die Angreifer schoben sich näher an die beiden Männer heran. Varian zählte zehn von ihnen. Kein Problem, dachte Varian, bis Anduin zum hinteren Bereich deutete, wo ein weiterer Mann hinter einem Baum hervortrat. Es handelte sich um einen mächtigen Zauberer, auf dessen dunkelvioletten Roben Schutzzauber glühten. Um seinen knorrigen Stab kreisten Energierunen. „Der da gefällt mir gar nicht“, sagte Varian und zog sein Schwert. Anduin nickte, löste seinen Bogen und legte einen Pfeil auf. Sie beobachteten, wie der Zauberer seinen Stab schwang, ein großes leuchtendes Oval in die Luft zeichnete und seine rituellen Worte der Beschwörung zu singen begann. Weitere Raketen erhellten den Himmel über ihnen, als die Angreifer sich plötzlich auf den König und den Prinzen stürzten. Die Explosionen übertönten die rauen Kampfschreie der Auftragsmörder, als in einem heftigen Aufeinandertreffen von Stahl Funken und Blut sprühten. Und von jenseits des Sees von Sturmwind erschallten die stolzen Stimmen von Vater und Sohn im Einklang: „Für die Allianz!“ *** Eine bunte Masse von Leuten drängte sich um die großen Statuen entlang der Brücke über das Tal der Helden. Die Menge bejubelte das magische Feuerwerk der Zauberer enthusiastisch, während die Explosionen zwischen den Mauern der Stadt und im Burggraben widerhallten. Schneider, Schmiede, Köche, Händler und Soldaten standen einmütig Schulter an Schulter auf der Brücke und bis hin zur Straße nach Goldhain. Alle genossen das Spektakel und amüsierten sich köstlich. Doch die Gesandten der Ehrendelegation auf der Bühne konnten ihre Freude nicht teilen. Als nächstes sollte König Wrynn zum Volk sprechen, doch er war spurlos verschwunden! Jaina und Mathias Shaw warfen sich beunruhigte Blicke zu, als Feldmarschall Afrasiabi am Podium stand und der Menge zuwinkte. Dem Feldmarschall war die große Ehre zuteil geworden, König Wrynns Rede heute anzukündigen. Doch als das Feuerwerk sich dem Ende neigte und der König von Sturmwind immer noch nicht in Sicht war, geriet die Zeremonie aus den Fugen, und Afrasiabi gefiel es gar nicht, wenn ein Plan aus den Fugen geriet. Der Feldmarschall drehte sich um und knurrte: „Verdammt nochmal! Wo steckt er denn nur?“ Alle auf der Bühne zuckten mit den Achseln. Afrasiabi warf dem Publikum ein flüchtiges Lächeln zu und drängte sich dann zu den Gesandten und Staatsoberhäuptern. Die Delegation selbst war aufgebracht und diskutierte erbost jede Möglichkeit und Eventualität. Einige der Adligen forderten, dass die Zeremonie weitergehen solle, ob mit oder ohne König. Andere bestanden darauf, auf ihren Anführer zu warten, ganz gleich, wie lange es dauern würde. General Jonathan, ganz der Taktiker, hatte einen Kompriss erdacht. „Feldmarschall, ich schlage vor, dass Ihr eine kleine Verzögerungsmaßnahme einleitet. Täuschen und tricksen. Haltet die Stellung, während wir nach dem König suchen.“ Jaina und Mathias nickten zustimmend. Diese neue Strategie sagte dem Feldmarschall noch weniger zu. „General, ich bin Kommandant der königlichen Armeen, kein Zirkusartist.“ Er blickte die anderen mürrisch an, doch fand nur verzweifelte Gesichter, die alle erwarteten, dass er sich zum Wohl der Allgemeinheit opferte. „Aber ich habe nichts vorbereitet“, protestierte der Feldmarschall. „Improvisiert einfach. Lenkt sie ab. Unterhaltet sie,“ scholl ihm ein aufmunternder Chor entgegen. Hinter ihm rumorte die Menge erwartungsvoll, und schließlich gab Afrasiabi seufzend nach. Mit missmutigem Murmeln wand er sich der unruhigen Menge zu. „Immer diese verdammten Massenveranstaltungen ...“ Der Hochkommandant der Streitkräfte von Sturmwind zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das selbst die glänzenden Medaillen an seiner Rüstung überstrahlte und begann, das Publikum mit einem seiner Lieblingsthemen zu ergötzen: der faszinierenden Geschichte der Dampfpanzerbelagerungstaktiken und deren Feinheiten. *** Varian Wrynn bewegte sich so rasant wie ein Windelementar, sprang herum und wirbelte in alle Richtungen, um seinen Sohn um jeden Preis zu beschützen. Einen Moment stürmte er nach links und schwang sein Schwert in weiten Bögen, um die Reihe der Angreifer zurückzudrängen, und schon fing er eine weitere Gruppe ab, die Anduin von der anderen Seite auf den Leib rückte, wobei seine wilde Klinge Shalamayne tödlich herabsauste. Sie hielten sich mit dem Rücken zur steinernen Mauer und bemühten sich, die Angreifer abzuwehren, doch trotz all ihrer Anstrengungen gelangten der König und der Prinz nicht in die Nähe des Zauberers. Dieser war eindeutig damit beschäftigt, etwas nach Sturmwind zu beschwören. Von Minute zu Minute wuchs sein Portal weiter. Varian parierte die Axt eines Angreifers und nahm dem Auftragsmörder mit einem krachenden Gegenschlag sowohl die Waffe als auch den Arm ab, der sie hielt. Varian sprang vorwärts, um seinen Vorteil auszunutzen, doch sobald er in die Nähe des Beschwörers vorrückte, machten die Angreifer sich Varians Angst um seinen Sohn zunutze und bedrängten den Jungen. Dem König war klar, dass die Mörder nur mit ihm spielten, bis etwas weiteres durch das Portal gelangen konnte. Er wagte nicht, sich vorzustellen, was es sein mochte. Varian warf einen schnellen Blick auf seinen Sohn und wurde von unbändigem Stolz erfüllt. Der Prinz hielt mutig die Stellung und schoss einen Pfeil nach dem anderen in die Reihen der Angreifer. Viele der Auftragsmörder waren bereits mit gefiederten Schäften gespickt, doch nur drei von ihnen waren gefallen. Hier war düstere Magie am Werk. Anduin wich geschickt einem Dolch aus und landete neben Varian. „Auf ihnen liegt ein Schutzzauber, Vater! Achtung!“ Varian drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um. „Bleib dicht bei mir. Wir müssen diesen Zauberer erreichen, bevor er sein Werk vollenden kann!“ Anduin nickte. „Dieses Schutzspiel kann man auch zu zweit spielen!“, sagte er und hob die Hand. Er murmelte ein Gebet und sprach ein schützendes Machtwort. Wie ein Donnerschlag hallte es vom Himmel wider. Varian spürte, wie die Haare in seinem Nacken sich aufstellten, als ein göttlicher Energieschild ihn umschloss. Er warf seinem Sohn ein wölfisches Grinsen zu und widmete sich dann zwei sehr unglücklichen Schurken, die zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren. „Mal sehen, ob Ihr auch dagegen geschützt seid!“, brüllte Varian. Er stürmte nach vorne, sprang heldenhaft in die Luft und führte sein Schwert in einem grausamen Schlag nach unten. Shalamaynes glänzende Kugel zog einen gleißenden Lichtbogen durch die Luft, als die Klinge einen überraschten Assassinen von Kopf bis zum Magen durchtrennte. Der leblose Oberkörper fiel in zwei blutige Hälften auseinander. Doch noch bevor die Überreste des Angreifers den Boden berührten, hatte Lo'Gosh sich schon seinem nächsten Opfer genähert, schwang die Klinge und machte ihm so schnell wie dem anderen den Garaus. Anduin schoss weiter Pfeile und hielt seinem Vater die Flanken frei. Gemeinsam bewegten die Herrscher Sturmwinds sich mit schneidender Klinge und schwirrenden Pfeilen vorwärts und durchbrachen die Reihe der Verteidiger auf dem Weg zum immer verzweifelter werdenden Zauberer. König und Prinz bildeten ein perfektes Team. Varian schlug mit einer unendlich scheinenden rohen Gewalt zu, während Anduin seine beißenden Pfeilspitzen genau da versenkte, wo sie den größten Schaden anrichteten. Schnell erkannte der Zauberer, dass seine Erfolgsaussichten auf höchster Eile beruhten, also verdoppelte er seine Anstrengungen und jagte noch mehr violette Energie züngelnd in das glühende Feld. Und da nahm etwas Großes und Schreckliches im wirbelnden Nebel des Portals langsam Form an. *** „Er ist nicht in der Festung. Ich habe alles abgesucht“, sagte General Jonathan von der Suche noch ganz außer Atem. Jaina sah Mathias an und runzelte die Stirn. „Das sieht ihm nicht ähnlich. Wo könnte er denn sonst sein? Und wo ist der Prinz?“ Diese Frage versetzte den General noch mehr in Aufruhr. „Sowohl der König als auch der Prinz werden vermisst? Das ist eine Katastrophe!“ Shaw schüttelte den Kopf. „Weitet die Suche aus, General. Ich verständige den SI:7.“ „Ich sehe am Hafen nach“, sagte Jaina und verschwand in einem Blitz aus weißem Licht. Jonathan blickte finster drein und wand sich zum Gehen. „Und, General ...“, sagte Shaw mit tiefer Sorge in den Augen, als er nach Jonathans Arm griff. „Haltet Euch bereit, Alarm zu schlagen. Ich fühle, dass etwas Bösartiges auf uns zukommt.“ *** Der König war zum wilden Wolf geworden, der jeden Verteidiger zur Strecke brachte, der ihm in die Quere kam, manchmal auch zwei oder drei gleichzeitig. In seinen Augen flackerte Blutdurst, als er sich langsam zum Zauberer vorarbeitete. Nach einem wahren Hagel an Angriffen standen nur noch drei Verteidiger zwischen ihm und seinem Ziel. Anduin spannte und schoss Pfeile mit der ruhigen und geübten Hand eines Meisters. Die schnellenden Schäfte trafen einen der letzten Verteidiger mit tödlicher Genauigkeit und gruben sich tief in sein Fleisch. Der Schurke brach noch an Ort und Stelle tot zusammen. Anduin blinzelte überrascht. Der Schildzauber war offensichtlich verblasst. Der Magier hatte sich voll darauf konzentriert, jedes kleine Bisschen seines Manas in das Portal zu pumpen, ohne sich länger um das Wohl seiner Kameraden zu kümmern. Die letzten beiden Assassinen schauten den Zauberer bestürzt an. Da erkannte Varian seine Chance. Im blinden Rausch schloss er sofort zu den beiden auf und kreuzte mit beiden Schurken gleichzeitig die Klinge, schleuderte sie in wilder Raserei rückwärts. Sein Überraschungsangriff hatte die beiden verblüfft. Nur einen kurzen Moment lang ließen sie ihre Verteidigung sinken, doch dieser Moment war alles, was Varian brauchte. Mit einem Kriegsschrei aus den Tiefen des Mahlstroms schleuderte Varian seine Klingen wie in einem Wirbelwind umher, zerriss ihre Rüstung und trennte beiden Auftragsmördern gleichzeitig die Köpfe ab. Noch immer waren Schock und Angst auf ihren Gesichtern zu lesen, als ihre Schädel auf den Boden fielen. Varian hielt inne, atmete schwer und wand sich dann dem Zauberer zu, der nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt war. Der Magier bleckte triumphierend die gelben Zähne. „Zu spät! Euer Untergang ist ...“ Bevor der Beschwörer seine Worte vollenden konnte, stürmte Varian erneut los und holte mit dem Schwert aus, während Anduin einen grausamen, direkten Pfeil über die Schulter seines Vaters schickte. Zu ihrer Überraschung versuchte der Zauberer nicht einmal, sich zu verteidigen. Seine einzige Sorge bestand darin, den Portalzauber zu beenden. Und so opferte er sein Leben, als die Pfeilspitze seinen Hals durchschnitt und Varians Klinge in seine Brust krachte. Ein siegessicheres Lächeln prangte auf dem Gesicht des Zauberers, als er tot zu Boden fiel. Er hatte seine letzte Beschwörungsformel gesprochen. Das Portal pulsierte nun vor Energie und gab den Blick auf eine dunkle, massige Gestalt frei, die sich darauf zu bewegte! „Zurück, Anduin!“, schrie Varian. Mit einem Blitz aus gleißendem Licht trat das riesige Wesen aus dem Portal nach Sturmwind. Anduin keuchte erschrocken und Varian nahm sofort eine Verteidigungshaltung ein. Vor ihnen stand der größte Drakonide, den sie je gesehen hatten. Das hünenhafte Monster, halb Mann, halb Drache, war von Kopf bis Fuß in eine enorme violette Rüstung gehüllt, die das Zeichen des Schattenhammerkults trug. Schutzzauber zuckten um die dicken Platten. Der Drakonide zog kolossale Zwillingsäxte hinter dem Rücken hervor und bellte eine Herausforderung, die die Bäume erzittern und Anduin das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Varian trat zwischen das Monster und seinen Sohn und blickte dann über die Schulter zum Prinzen. „Bleib hinter mir, Anduin. Egal was passiert. Verstanden? Bleib zurück. Dieses Wesen ... dieses Ding ... ist etwas anderes.“ Der Prinz hatte nicht einmal Zeit, um zu nicken, bevor der Drakonide vor Zorn aufheulte und auf den Jungen losstürmte. *** „Und mit der Entwicklung der transversalen gnomereganischen Dampfkurbel“, brummte der Felsmarschall monoton weiter und blickte über die Schulter in der Hoffnung, der König wäre endlich eingetroffen, „äh ... mit dieser erstaunlichen neuen Ritzel-Welle-Verbindung konnte die druckgestützte Belagerungsmaschine sieben Zentner schwere Geschosse verschießen, sogar in den eisigen Weiten von Eiskrone.“ Feldmarschall Afrasiabi hielt inne und wartete, dass die Menge sich von dieser Tatsache genauso beeindruckt zeigte wie er selbst. Das Volk von Sturmwind verlieh seiner Begeisterung mit absoluter Stille Ausdruck. Selbst ganz weit hinten hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Der Feldmarschall drehte sich um und zuckte resigniert mit den Achseln. Die Adeligen waren außer sich. Einer platze heraus: „Bitte, kann nicht jemand etwas unternehmen? Das ist ein Desaster! Wo ist der König?“ Die Gesandten begannen alle gleichzeitig zu sprechen. Sie hatten schon eine ganze Weile geflüstert und sich gestritten, doch nun waren sie sich einig. Sie wandten sich an Benedictus. „Wir haben beschlossen, dass der Erzbischof anstelle des Königs sprechen soll.“ Benedictus winkte ab. „Nein, nein. Ihr ehrt mich, aber das steht mir nicht zu. Lasst uns warten und schauen, was mit unserem König geschehen ist.“ Aus der Menge ertönten nun Buhrufe und verärgertes Zischen. Feldmarschall Afrasiabi verließ seinen Posten und setzte sich verärgert hin. „Pfff ... Ich gewinne Schlachten, keine Herzen!“ Eine beginnende Unruhe machte sich in der Zuschauermenge breit. Langsam dämmerte den Leuten, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Gesprächsfetzen beunruhigter Unzufriedenheit drangen an die Bühne, das Murmeln und Stimmengewirr der Menge schwoll immer weiter an. „Wir verlieren sie, Vater. Tut etwas“, flehte einer der Adligen. „Bitte! Sie lieben Euch.“ Benedictus schaute die Delegation an und gab schließlich nach. „Nun gut. Es ist mir eine große Ehre, an diesem Tag ein paar Worte der Würdigung zu sprechen.“ Die Leute murmelten zufrieden, als Erzbischof Benedictus das Podium erklomm. Seine tröstliche Gegenwart schien die Leere im Tal zu füllen. Bald schon hatte die Besuchermenge sich beruhigt und wartete gespannt auf die Worte ihres geistigen Oberhaupts. Der Erzbischof hielt inne, um den Moment in sich aufzunehmen, dann hob er die Hände. Jubel ertönte, und Benedictus begann zu sprechen. *** Helles Blut drang aus frischen Wunden, als Varian von einem mächtigen Hieb der klobigen Axt des Drakoniden getroffen zurücktaumelte. Das massige Wesen walzte vorwärts und holte erneut mit der zweiten Axt aus. Varians Schwert konnte den schmetternden Schlag kaum abhalten und er wurde rückwärts geschleudert. Er erblickte eine kleine Lücke in der Verteidigung, sprang geübt nach vorn und hackte in die Brustrüstung des Wesens, doch seine Klinge glitt unter einem grellen Funkenregen einfach ab. Der Drakonide schaute nach unten und lachte tief und kehlig. Dann umkreiste er den geschwächten Krieger, spielte mit dem Menschen. Anduin schickte seine letzten Pfeile auf die Bestie, doch sie waren nicht mehr als Mückenstiche auf dicker Gnollhaut. Ungerührt führte Varian weitere Manöver gegen das Wesen und versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit vom Prinzen abzulenken, während Schlag um Schlag auf den König herniederprasselte. Anduin konnte nur voller Schmerz zusehen, wie sein Vater sich vergeblich bemühte, die enorme Macht des Monsters abzuwehren. Plötzlich wirbelte der Drakonide herum und bewegte sich schneller, als seine Größe es für möglich halten ließ. Varian gelang es, seine Axthiebe zu parieren, doch der dornenbewehrte Schwanz traf den König mitten auf der Brust und warf ihn zu Boden. Varian schlug hart auf, kam rollend zum Stillstand und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Entsetzt blickte Anduin auf den ausgestreckten Körper seines Vaters. Alles kam ihm wie ein Alptraum vor, aus dem er nicht aufwachen konnte. „Vater!“, schrie Anduin, doch Varian lang nur still da, über und über mit Staub und Blut bedeckt. Anduin ging auf den König zu, doch dann spürte er, wie der Boden unter seinen Füßen erzitterte. Er blickte gerade noch rechtzeitig hoch, um zu sehen, dass der Drakonide wie ein wütender Stier auf ihn zustürmte, riesenhaft und gnadenlos. Seine riesigen Äxte schnitten bereits durch die Luft und hatten es auf den Schädel des Prinzen abgesehen. Anduin ließ sich nach hinten fallen und hielt seinen Bogen wie eine Feder in einem Sturm vor sich. Die Axt des Drakoniden krachte auf die Waffe des Jungen, zerschlug sie und schleuderte ihn auf den Boden. Anduin fand sich selbst mit dem Gesicht voran im Dreck wieder. Seine Arme und Brust fühlten sich vom Aufprall taub an. Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch sein betäubter Körper verweigerte sich ihm. Alles, was er vermochte, war, sich zur Seite zu rollen, doch das genügte, um ihm das Leben zu retten. Denn gerade in diesem Moment sauste die Axt an der Stelle auf den Boden, wo er eben noch gelegen hatte. Dreck und Kiesel stoben unter dem immensen Schlag in alle Richtungen und brannten ihm in den Augen. Der Prinz brach zusammen und keuchte verzweifelt nach Luft, als seine Gedanken sich überschlugen. Anduin betrachtete den reglosen Körper seines Vaters und zwang sich dann, zu dem gewaltigen Drakoniden aufzublicken. Er versuchte, seine Furcht zu unterdrücken und den gebührenden Stolz eines Prinzen von Sturmwind zu zeigen, so wie sein Vater es getan hätte. Er starrte dem Wesen fest in die kalten blauen Augen und fühlte, wie ihn eine merkwürdige Ruhe überkam. Der Halbdrache hob seine Äxte hoch über den Kopf und grinste. Die krummen Zähne der Bestie troffen vor Blutdurst. Anduin sprach ein kurzes Gebet in der Gewissheit, dass es bald vorbei sein würde. Die Äxte sausten mit einem fast schon frohlockenden Zischen abwärts... Plötzlich tanzte über ihm ein Wirbel aus blauer und goldener Rüstung. Da war sein Vater, blutüberströmt und wankend. Mit ausgestrecktem Schwert gelang es ihm, den Hieb des Drakoniden in einem Blitz aus Licht und Funken aufzuhalten. Unter einem markerschütternden Kreischen von aufeinandertreffendem Metall riss der Aufprall sowohl die Axt aus den Händen des Drachenmenschen als auch das Schwert aus Varians Griff ... genau in dem Moment, als die zweite Axt des Drakoniden nach unten fiel. Varian fühlte den brennenden Biss der Klinge, die seine Rüstung zerschlug und sich tief in seinen Brustkorb bohrte. Die Wucht des Schlags ließ den König zu Boden krachen, doch seine Augen ruhten auf Anduin, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sein Kind unverletzt war. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und Varians Augen wurden weich vor Erleichterung, als er sah, dass seinem Sohn nichts geschehen war. Doch als der Staub sich legte, ließ der Anblick Anduin vor Schreck erstarren. Varian lag ausgestreckt und mit verdrehten Gliedmaßen auf der Erde. Die Axt des Drakoniden ragte aus seiner Brust. Anduin entfuhr ein gequältes Wehklagen. Der Moment schien sich bis in die Ewigkeit auszudehnen. Varian blickte tief in die Augen seines Sohns und ließ ihn wissen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Dies ist das unvermeidliche Schicksal der Wrynn-Könige... Der Drakonide stand über Varian und lachte, als der geschlagene König hustete und mit seinen Blicken Anduin um einen letzten Gefallen anflehte. „Lauf ...“, flüsterte Varian, als die kühle und sanfte Schwärze ihn umarmte. Lass mich der Letzte sein, der diesen Preis bezahlen muss. Das Wesen grinste auf den König hinab und zog die Axt aus Varians Brust. Es war ein merkwürdig dumpfes Gefühl. Aller Schmerz, alle Trauer waren vergangen. Varian wusste, dass er sterben würde, wie er gelebt hatte. Das Wesen hob die blutnasse Klinge über seinen Kopf. Ihre schartige Oberfläche glänzte im Schein der untergehenden Sonne. Wie friedlich es hier ist, Tiffin ... Varian fühlte, wie die Welt davonglitt ... doch dann kniete plötzlich jemand neben ihm, betete und lies sich von dem drohenden Drakoniden nicht vertreiben. Der König kämpfte um sein Bewusstsein und erkannte langsam, dass es sein Sohn war. Die Arme des Prinzen waren hoch erhoben. Seine Rufe und Gebete beschützten den Vater und hielten das Wesen zurück. Jetzt stand Anduin auf und öffnete die Arme weit zum Himmel. Eine goldene Nova heiliger Energie zwang das Monster, sich zurückzuziehen, als der Prinz stark und furchtlos auf es zutrat. Wie ein König! Als Anduin das Machtwort 'Barriere' rief, schien der Friedhof um den König und den Prinzen herum zu verschwimmen und zu schimmern. Der Drakonide war verwirrt und schwang die Axt nach dem Prinzen, doch die mächtige Waffe glitt wirkungslos mit einem himmlischen Klingen ab. Varian beobachtete erstaunt Anduins Ausdauer. Der Drakonide umkreiste ihn und bereitete sich auf einen Angriff vor, und Anduins einzige Waffe war sein Glaube! Varian versuchte, nach seinem Schwert zu greifen, aber es lag zu weit entfernt. Er fiel zurück und keuchte vor Schmerz. Er konnte kaum atmen, geschweige denn sich bewegen. Anduin stand mutig und entschlossen wie ein Felsen da, selbst als der Drakonide sich auf einen letzten Ansturm vorbereitete. Varian rollte sich trotz der sengenden Schmerzen zur Seite und versuchte aufzustehen. Er musste etwas tun. Da spürte er plötzlich den schweren Splitter der Rüstung des Schwarzdrachens unter seinem Gürtel. Mühsam versuchte er, an ihn heranzukommen, und schließlich zog der die rasiermesserscharfe Spitze hervor. Als der Drakonide auf ihn zustürmte, stand der Junge unbewegt da, umgeben von einer Aura heiligen Lichts. Er streckte die Handflächen zum Himmel und sprach die magischen Abwehrworte. Mit jedem Wort bebte die Erde vor Energie, unter der Grabsteine erzitterten, als sie Wogen über die glänzende Oberfläche des Sees sandte. Am Himmel explodierte ein feuriger Blitz, der den angreifenden Drakoniden traf. Das Inferno blendete die Bestie. Als er auf Anduins gelassene Gestalt zustolperte, schrie das abscheuliche Wesen vor Schmerz und Zorn. Der Drakonide stürzte. Ohne den Schutz der dunklen Magie färbte sich seine Rüstung schnell grau und wurde stumpf. Im letzten Moment sprang Varian mit aller ihm noch zur Verfügung stehenden Kraft nach vorne und erhob die hungrige Spitze des Splitters von Todesschwinges Rüstung. Wie eine mächtige Lawine stürzte das immense Gewicht des Drakoniden auf Varian herab, als der rasiermesserscharfe Splitter sich durch die Rüstung des Monsters in seine Brust bohrte. Irgendwo in seinem Geist hörte Varian einen Schrei, halb Kriegsschrei, halb Schmerzensschrei. Er war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob er von ihm oder dem Wesen stammte. Dann umfing ihn die gnädige Schwärze. Irgendwo weit entfernt spürte Varian Anduins Gegenwart. Er öffnete die Augen und sah, wie sein Sohn ihn in den Armen hielt. Die Tränen des Jungen vermischten sich mit dem Blut des Königs, das unter ihm eine Lache bildete. Jaina und Jonathan kamen auf den Friedhof gerannt, gefolgt von einer Reihe Wachen. Der General blickte finster drein und befahl seinen Männern, die Leichen der Auftragsmörder zu durchsuchen. Jaina fiel neben dem König und dem Prinzen auf die Knie. Sie sah sich Varians schreckliche Wunde an, dann blickte sie zu Anduin und schüttelte den Kopf. Varian sah mit einer neu gefundenen Wärme und Bewunderung zu Anduin auf. „Du hattest Recht ...“, sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerz. „Liebe überdauert alles.“ Anduin wischte das Blut und den Schmutz vom Gesicht seines Vaters, doch Varian konnte seine Berührung kaum spüren. Sein Körper war so kalt. Die ganze Welt um ihn herum schien dahinzuschmelzen. Die Sonne schien jetzt wie Blut am Horizont und tauchte den gesamten Friedhof in ein tiefrotes Licht. Der König schloss die Augen und ließ das Licht gewähren. Als die Ehrenwache von Sturmwind sich um den sterbenden König versammelte, wurde sein rasselnder Atem weicher und schwächer. „Es tut mir so leid, Vater“, brachte Anduin unter Tränen hervor. Varian öffnete noch einmal die Augen und versuchte zu lächeln. „Nein. Ich bin es, dem es leid tut ... dass ich nicht früher erkannt habe, was du bist ... was du schon immer warst. Ich bin so stolz ... dass du mein Sohn bist.“ Varian streckte die blutige Hand aus und berührte die tränenverschmierte Wange des Jungen. „Trauere nicht um mich, Anduin. Dies war schon immer mein Schicksal gewesen ... Lass es nicht auch das deine sein.“ Mit diesen Worten erschlaffte Varians Arm und sein Körper entspannte sich. Lange Zeit saß Anduin wie versteinert da. Sein Körper war taub, sein Leben wirbelte vor seinen Augen davon. Jonathan reichte dem jungen Mann die Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Kommt, Anduin. Wir müssen Euch in die Sicherheit der Burg bringen. Der Erbe muss beschützt werden.“ Anduin bewegte sich nicht, hörte die Worte des Generals nicht, sondern starrte nur ungläubig auf die sterbende Hülle seines Vaters. „Lasst uns diesen Ort verlassen“, bat Jaina ihn und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Doch der Prinz stieß sie beide beiseite und wischte sich mit plötzlich aufwallendem Zorn die Augen trocken. „Nein! So wird es nicht enden!“ Er schüttelte den König. „Hörst du mich, Vater?! Ein Wrynn-Prinz wird nie wieder zusehen, wie ein geliebter Mensch vor seinen Augen stirbt! Dies ist nicht dein Schicksal!“ Anduin schrie gen Himmel und die Wolken schienen sich zustimmend zu teilen. Die anderen Anwesenden beobachteten staunend, wie der Prinz seine Augen schloss und einen Gesang anstimmte. Zuerst klangen seine Worte sanft und weich, doch bald schon stieg seine Stimme an und wurde zu einem wundervollen, mächtigen Lied. Und als seine Worte erklangen, begannen seine Hände zu leuchten. Erst mit einem schwachen Licht, dann heller und heller, bis sie sogar die untergehende Sonne verblassen ließen. Heiliges Licht umfing den Friedhof wie der schattenlose Mittag. Das Lied schwoll zu einem fiebrigen Gesang an. Der junge Priester erhob die Augen und die Stimme zum Himmel und bat das Herz des Universums selbst um seine göttliche Macht. Plötzliche brachen fließende Strahlen heller als tausend Sonnen aus Anduins Fingerspitzen, drangen in den Körper des Königs ein und hüllten alles in einen leuchtend gelben Schein. Die Wachen sogen erschrocken den Atem ein, traten zurück und schützen ihre Augen, als Varians gesamtes Wesen in einem Sturm aus reinem Licht erbebte. Und in der Mitte all jener Geschehnisse war Anduin und hielt seinen Vater dicht an sich gepresst, als ein Wirbel aus unendlicher Schönheit zwischen ihnen tanzte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu der intensiven, wirbelnden Energie, die um sie herum waberte, sprach der Prinz mit melodischer und sanfter Stimme, legte seine Hände auf die Stirn des reglosen Königs und begann friedlich zu beten. *** Benedictus war ganz in seinem Element. Die Menge jubelte jedem seiner Worte zu. Eines Tages würde das Volk von Sturmwind erkennen, dass dieser Tag unvermeidlich war, dass die Welt durch ihn endlich mit diesen großen Ereignissen gereinigt würde. Er streckte seine Arme zu den Massen aus, die an seinen Lippen hingen. „In diesem Moment, in dem ich vor Euch stehe, erleben wir finstere Zeiten. Die Grundfesten dieser Welt sind erschüttert. Azeroth wird nun durch ein göttliches Feuer geläutert. Noch lange werden wir diese Tage der Prüfung als Schmelztiegel erkennen, in dem ein neues Zeitalter geboren wurde!“ Die Menge jubelte, ohne zu wissen, warum, Benedictus lächelte in sich hinein und schloss zufrieden die Augen. Plötzlich erscholl erneut Jubel aus der Menge, jetzt sogar noch lauter als zuvor. Überrascht öffnete Benedictus die Augen wieder. Ein weiteres Jauchzen, nochmals lauter als zuvor. Der Erzbischof drehte sich um, um zu sehen, was die Meute so in Freude versetzte. Zerzaust und blutüberströmt humpelten König Varian und Prinz Anduin auf die Bühne. Vor Erschöpfung gelang es ihnen kaum, sich gegenseitig zu stützen. Als die Leute erkannten, in welch schlimmen Zustand sie sich befangen, ging ein besorgtes Murmeln durch die Reihen, doch Varian hob die Hand in einer beruhigenden Geste, und die Menge verstummte. Benedictus war vollkommen sprachlos, als er sich verbeugte und die Bühne für den König von Sturmwind räumte. Varian schleppte sich auf das Podium. Anduin half ihm, sich trotz seines geschwächten Zustands aufzurichten. Varian klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter und nickte ihm anerkennend zu, als Anduin sich zu Jaina und dem Rest der Ehrendelegation zurückzog. Plötzlich dämmerte es Varian, dass er nie die Zeit gefunden hatte, um seine Rede zum Tag des Gedenkens vorzubereiten. Der König hielt einen kurzen Moment inne, versuchte, trotz der Schmerzen zu lächeln, und erkannte erstaunt, dass er mit absoluter Klarheit ganz genau wusste, was er zu sagen hatte. Er deutete auf die gewaltigen Statuen um sie herum. „Hört mich an, Volk von Sturmwind! Euer König steht vor Euch mit immer noch schlagendem Herzen, eine Trommel, die jeden Tag stärker wird, wenn sie die Entschlossenheit erblickt, mit der Ihr gewillt seid, unser Leben nach der Tragödie wiederaufzubauen. Genau wie diese Statuen immer noch stehen und über uns wachen, so wird auch Sturmwind jetzt und in Ewigkeit bestehen!“ Als ob die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne plötzlich am Horizont auftauchten, explodierte die Menge mit dem hellsten Jubel, der je vor den Toren der großartigen Stadt der Menschen erschallt war. „Wir haben uns heute am Tag des Gedenkens versammelt, um die Helden zu ehren, die uns durch das Licht ihres Lebens und den Ruhm ihrer Taten den Weg gewiesen haben.“ Die Menge antwortete mit begeistertem Applaus. „Uther Lichtbringer!“ Das Jubeln wandelte sich in ein wildes Gebrüll. „Anduin Lothar!“ Die Ehrbekundungen überschallten alles, während Varian geduldig wartete, bis der Jubel nachließ. Er war überwältigt vom Stolz auf sein Volk und seine Stadt. Doch nun schlug seine Stimme einen traurigeren Ton an. „Erneut stehen wir einer großen Gefahr gegenüber.“ Der König zeigte auf die beschädigten Türme. „Selbst jetzt tragen wir die frischen Narben böser Mächte, die unsere Vernichtung herbeisehnen.“ Varian erhob die Stimme, damit alle ihn hören konnten. „Doch die Menschheit lässt sich nicht so leicht einschüchtern! Wir stehen in der Bresche und halten die Front! Wir lassen uns niemals zu Sklaven unserer Furcht machen!“ Die versammelte Menge schrie in wilder Euphorie. Auf der Bühne hinter dem König applaudierten die Mitglieder der Delegation einmütig. Alle Streitigkeiten und Beschwerden schwanden in diesem furiosen Moment. Als die Menge weiter brüllte, blickte Varian zu Jaina und Anduin und musste gegen seine eigenen, tiefen Gefühle ankämpfen. Er richtete das Wort wieder an die Menge. Seine Stimme war weicher und väterlicher, so wie das Volk von Sturmwind sie noch nie gehört hatte. „An diesem Tag dürfen wir nicht nur des Guten gedenken, sondern müssen uns auch an das Schlechte erinnern, denn nur Not und Fehlschlag können uns dazu bringen, unser Bestes zu geben. Ich selbst war ein ... abwesender König, der unsere Feinde mitten im Herzen der Unterwelt jagte. Eure Sicherheit ist meine wichtigste Verantwortung, und Euer Wohlergehen meine erste und einzige Pflicht. Denn die Wahrheit ist, dass nicht das Volk seinem König dient, sondern der König seinem Volk!“ Erneut brachen die Leute in Jubel aus. Rosen flogen auf die Bühne und Glückwünsche erschallen aus jeder Ecke der Menge. Es war klar, dass die Leute sich mehr um ihren König sorgten, als ihm bewusst war. Diese Erkenntnis bewegte ihn tief. „Ich war nicht immer der beste Herrscher ... oder Vater ... oder Ehemann.“ Varians Augen wurden vor Erinnerungen glasig. Er drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um und nickte. „Ein weiser Mann sagte einst: 'Jeder von uns muss in jede Richtung wachsen, jeden Tag'. Nun, es steckt noch immer ein wenig Kraft zu wachsen in meinen alten Knochen. Und hinter mir sehe ich eine Stadt, die sich aus der Katastrophe erhebt, mit neuer Hoffnung und glänzenden neuen Türmen!“ Jetzt jubelten die Architekten und Steinmetze am lautesten. Varian hob die Hand, um fortzufahren. „Ja, wir ehren die Vergangenheit, aber unsere Augen blicken fest auf eine bessere Zukunft! Eine, die wir gemeinsam schmieden, für uns selbst, für unsere Kinder und für unserer Kindeskinder!“ Im nachfolgenden Aufbrausen vermischten sich Liebe und Hoffnung zu einem mächtigen neuen Gebräu. Varian ließ den Blick über die Menge wandern und sah so viele junge Gesichter, die zu ihm aufblickten, Kinder, die bald schon ihre eigenen Aufgaben bewältigen und die Welt auf ihre ganz eigene Art zu einem besseren Ort machen würden. „Jeder Generation ist es bestimmt, ihr eigenes großes Versprechen zu erfüllen. Und ganz sicher wird jede Generation sich ihren eigenen Prüfungen und Widrigkeiten stellen müssen. Einige werden sich vielleicht sogar sicher sein, dass das Ende bevorsteht. Doch es ist nichts Wahres an der Lüge aus den Gasthäusern, dass die 'guten alten Tage' ein für allemal vorbei seien. Nein! Jeder Tag, an dem wir leben, ist ein großartiger Tag! Und jede Generation findet ihre eigenen Wege, um die großartigste Generation zu werden, die je auf dieser Welt gewandelt ist!“ Als die Meute toste, warf der König der Ehrendelegation einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Jaina lächelte und Anduin klatschte lauter als alle anderen Beifall. Das silberne Medaillon seiner Mutter tanzte freudig an seiner Kette. Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes strahlte vor Stolz und noch etwas anderem: Liebe. Varian fühlte sich in seinem Kampf um die Sicherheit der Welt nicht mehr alleine. Das Blut seines Vaters floss in seinen Venen, und sein eigenes in Anduins. Varian fühlte die Wärme und den Trost seiner Ahnen über den großen Graben hinweg. Sie verliehen ihm die Stärke, König zu sein, und eines Tages würden sie Anduin die Macht verleihen, sein eigenes Schicksal zu erfüllen. Varian lächelte seinen Sohn an und wandte sich dann mit einem Gefühl der Gewissheit der Menge zu, die die leeren Stellen füllte, welche so lange an seinem Herzen genagt hatten. „In der Vergangenheit haben wir uns auf Stärke und Stahl verlassen, um unseren Weg zu schmieden. Wir schützen, was wir können, und zerstören, was wir müssen. Doch das ist nicht der einzige Weg. Wenn wir diese Welt jemals wiederherstellen wollen, muss eine Zeit kommen, in der die Anführer Azeroths nicht mehr die Krieger sind, sondern die Heiler! Diejenigen, die lindern können, statt zu zerbrechen. Nur dann können wir die tiefsitzenden Krankheiten heilen und dauerhaften Frieden erreichen.“ Von allen Seiten erklangen Rufe des Zuspruchs. Sogar Baron Lescovar und seine adligen Speichellecker standen und jubelten, von der Macht und dem Stolz der königlichen Vision mitgerissen. Varian Wrynn erhob beide Hände, um die Zuschauer ein letztes Mal zum Schweigen zu bringen, und zeigte dann erneut auf die großen Statuen im Tal. „Schaut hinauf! Unsere alten Helden stehen aufrecht, um am heutigen Tage ihre rechtmäßige Ehrung zu empfangen. Doch jetzt schaut neben Euch. An Eurer Seite, in dieser Menge, stehen all die Helden von morgen! Ihr ... und Ihr ... und Ihr. Jeder von Euch wird eine Rolle spielen. Jeder von Euch wird von Bedeutung sein, Einige werden an einem eigenen Gedenktag für Taten geehrt, die weitaus großartiger sind, als wir es uns heute überhaupt vorstellen können!“ Die jüngeren Generationen ließen ihr Brüllen in der Menge erschallen. Unschuldige Augen leuchteten mit dem Versprechen und der Aufregung von heldenhaften Abenteuern, die sie erwarten. Sogar der raue Feldmarschall Afrasiabi gab vor, dass das in seinem Auge eine Mücke und keine Träne war. „Also, Bewohner von Sturmwind! Wir wollen uns an diesem Tag vereinen! Lasst uns unser Versprechen erneuern, das Licht zu bewahren und beschützen. Gemeinsam werden wir uns diesem neuen finsteren Sturm stellen und ihm widerstehen, wie es die Menschheit immer getan hat ... und immer tun wird!“ Den größten Jubel hatte die Menge sich für das Ende aufgespart. „Lang lebe König Varian! Lang lebe König Varian!“, stieg ihr Gesang voller Inbrunst und Überzeugung zum Himmel auf. Das Tosen fand kein Ende, hallte tief in die Wälder von Elwynn hinein und war sogar noch leise an den fernen Gipfeln des Rotkammgebirges zu hören. Als Varian sich in der Wärme seines Volkes sonnte, fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wirklich zuhause. König Varian Wrynn bemerkte seine Freude über sein großes Glück, ein Vater zu sein, die unglaubliche Ehre, der König von Sturmwind zu sein und – nicht zuletzt – den unbändigen Stolz, ein Mensch zu sein. Blut unserer Väter, Das